the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Present Day Campaign
The Present-Day campaign is a role-play setting that incorporates current events into its storyline. It uses the current Earth and places both Marvel and DC comic book locations within the same world, while including star systems and planets from both universes. There are also original locations added to the overall map, and travel is not limited in these campaigns, as these games are usually small-party affairs with four or fewer players. It features non-playable characters extensively, and much of the player character's interactions with these people end up shaping later elements in their game, or the game of someone else in the same universe. The difficulty for these campaigns are consistently rated quite high due to minor interactions creating giant ripples in the story later on down the line, and how there are few (if any) retries. Consequence-Based Gameplay The main dynamic driving this campaign setting are the consequences of the player character(s). Killing non-Boss level characters frequently results in public scrutiny and government response, as well as using powers on people in ways that make them feel threatened or helpless. This will create problems within the community and may even show up in the news, to which police intervention may be called. The severity will increase until the player ceases their actions, submits to the authorities, or - should they cross that line, kills/is killed by all of the heroes on Earth. The gameplay is inspired by The Walking Dead, Japanese dating sims, and the first three Mass Effect titles. The escalation of conflict are analogous to the Grand Theft Auto series. Locations It uses the current Earth and places both Marvel and DC comic book locations within the same world, while including star systems and planets from both universes. There are also original locations added to the overall map, and travel is not limited in these campaigns. Characters are free to travel off-world, go to Red Carpet events, visit famous establishments, and even find and speak to celebrities. Difficulty Being as the campaign is centered around an interpretation of fiction through the lens of the real world, players who do not treat the world like real life tend to have more difficulty, as relationships and eyewitness testimonies lend to spreading information very quickly through the use of the news or social media. Though plot armor still exist to some degree, it is inconsistent and the universe is capable of killing off the player character, or big-name characters in the game, which will result in either restarting from a checkpoint or create a divergent storyline. In Battle Standard enemies have human defenses and fight according to their martial education. They are non-issues for characters with superpowers, but are comparable to other human players. Groups of them can be troublesome in this regard, as they minimally suffer from the conservation of ninjutsu. Boss battles are also present in these campaigns. In contrast to the easy to beat, garden variety gangsters, Boss-level characters share similar values to the player characters, and are the most likely form of Game Over due to their high level of defense, aggression, and the amount of combat savvy thought that is required to defeat them. Characters Characters that fill the world will most often be from the universe that the player characters hail from, though other characters outside of their immediate influence may be seen on the news, newspapers, or YouTube videos. Category:Campaigns